Dejate de tonterias
by Anastacia trinidad crawford
Summary: Summary: Bella vive creyendo que Edward es un patán mujeriego, por lo que cada vez que él la invita a salir ella lo rechaza sin piedad. ¿Podrá una fiesta de disfraces cambiar todo lo que ella piensa de él? One Shot. TH. Lemon.


**Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**

**Summary: **Bella vive creyendo que Edward es un patán mujeriego, por lo que cada vez que él la invita a salir ella lo rechaza sin piedad. ¿Podrá una fiesta de disfraces cambiar todo lo que ella piensa de él? One Shot. TH. Lemon.

**.**

**Déjate de tonterías**

**.**

―Bella, dame una oportunidad, sólo te pido eso ―por sexta vez Edward repetía esas palabras. Él hacía eso todos los días y este día ni siquiera había terminado y ya le había pedido 6 veces que salieran. Edward desde la primera vez que vio a Isabella supo que ella sería el amor de su vida, pero ella tenía una idea tan equivocada de él que no importaba lo que él hiciera, ella nunca le daría esa oportunidad.

―Sabes ya me está cansando todo esto, Edward. ¿por qué no vas con una de tus amiguitas de turno y a mi me dejas tranquila? Tengo mucho que hacer, a lo mejor para la próxima será ―para Isabella, Edward era sólo un mujeriego más, el típico chico rico mimado y arrogante que sólo la molestaba. Admite que la primera vez que lo vio lo encontró el chico más lindo que había visto, incluso vio chispas y sintió las maripositas, pero todo se fue a la borda cuando Tanya llegó hasta él y lo besó. Por lo que le habían contado, Tanya era la chica mas fácil del instituto y Edward era su novio.

En ese entonces ella recién estaba conociendo a los chicos del instituto, por lo que no sabía que ese chico tan hermoso y con cara tan angelical era el mujeriego y arrogante Edward Cullen, desde ese día decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse lo mas alejada posible de él, pero para su mala suerte sus mejores amigas eran hermanas de él. Rosalie y Alice Cullen fueron las primeras chicas con las que habló en el instituto y desde esas primeras palabras no se separaron mas, se querían casi como hermanas, pero desde ese día empezó su tormento. El primer día que fue a la casa, mejor dicho mansión Cullen, Edward no la dejaba de perseguir, primero quería ser su amigo, luego quería ser su cita, hasta que finalmente dijo que estaba enamorado de ella y la quería como novia. Isabella sabia que esto solo podía ser una broma, así que no le tomo importancia y le dijo a Edward que lamentablemente ella no sentía lo mismo, cosa que era absolutamente mentira ya que ella lo amaba profundamente, pero nunca lo admitiría, sus amigas les decían que le diera una oportunidad, que su hermano no era tan malo como ella pensaba, pero bella no escuchaba. Para ella Edward Cullen era un patán, arrogante y mujeriego.

Edward por mas que se esforzaba por demostrarle a Bella que él no era ni mujeriego ni arrogante ni toda esa mierda que ella pensaba de él, no lo conseguía. Él para Bella era el peor hombre del mundo, pero él no se daba por vencido, antes muerto que ver a Isabella con otro, no sabia que hacer, como decirle a Bella que él era un buen hombre, así que con un suspiro, sólo pensó en pedirle ayuda a sus hermanas.

Rosalie y Alice sabían que su hermano amaba de verdad a Bella, pero también sabían que Bella era la señorita terquedad, así que se les ocurrió que Edward se le declarara, pero no cualquier declaración, sino que fuera romántica y tierna, así que prepararon todo esperando que Bella entrara en razón.

Primero decidieron que tenia que ser una cena romántica, a la luz de las velas, pero esa idea pero era muy simple, así que la descartaron, luego se acordaron que el instituto daba una fiesta de mascaras así que esa seria la oportunidad perfecta para que Edward cantara diciéndole todo lo que sentía.

Le expusieron esta idea a Edward, el cual encantado accedió además ya sabia que canción tenia que cantar, era perfecta.

Así que esperaron a la fiesta de mascaras, las chicas prepararon a Bella, mientras Edward preparaba todo para la sorpresa.

Cuando todos estaban bailando se hizo un silencio, nadie sabía que pasaba excepto Rosalie y Alice quienes felices llevaron a Bella hacia el frente del escenario con el pretexto de ver que pasaba con la música.

Edward apareció en el escenario con su mascara puesta y hablo por el micrófono.

―Damas y caballeros, perdonen mi interrupción, pero tengo una canción dedicada a la persona que me robó el corazón: Isabella Swan, esta canción es para ti.

_¿Por qué no te dejas de tonterías y vienes conmigo?_

Comenzó a cantar mirando fijamente a Bella.

_Y dejas a este sentimiento dejarte llevar_

_Yo necesito de tus besos y de tu cariño_

Bajó del escenario y camino lentamente hacia Bella, siempre mirándola, nunca dejando sus ojos marrones.

_Te estoy esperando para amarnos_

Tomó la mano de Bella y ella tímidamente se la dio, la acercó a su cuerpo y comenzó a bailar con ella al ritmo de la canción. Bella solo se dejó llevar poniendo total atención a la letra.

_Basta de controlarme_

_Acéptame como soy_

_Basta de decir que tengo otro amor_

_Te quiero solo a para mí_

_Basta de hace promesas a mi corazón_

_Yo ya no puedo soportar esta soledad_

_¿Por qué me tratas así?_

Siguieron meciéndose suavemente mientras Edward cantaba, todos los miraban atentamente.

_Será que no te das cuenta de lo mucho q te amo_

_Y cuando me viene la soledad_

_Es tu nombre el que llamo_

_Y todo lo que veo me recuerda a ti_

_Sera que no te das cuanta de lo mucho que te quiero_

_Me canse de estas ilusiones_

_Hace tiempo que te espero._

Edward suavemente besó la mejilla de Bella, sintiendo como esta sonreía.

_Ya he intentado pero no puedo olvidarte_

_¿Por qué no te dejas de tonterías y vienes conmigo?_

_Y dejas a este sentimiento dejarte llevar_

_Yo necesito de tus besos y de tu cariño_

Siguió bailando con Bella hasta que terminó la canción, cuando se escucharon los últimos acordes la miró atentamente a los ojos y sacó su mascara. Isabella sorprendida de que fuera Edward lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar su cara y besarlo.

―Te amo, Bella, de verdad ―susurró él contra sus labios y Bella sonrió, abrazándolo por el cuello.

―Yo también te amo, Edward, mucho ―él sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente. Sintieron los chillidos de Alice y Rose, acercándose para abrazarlos, mientras que Emmett y Jasper sonreían felices.

― ¡Por fin! ―chilló Alice, provocando que todos rieran.

Pasaron el resto de la noche bailando, haciendo el ridículo junto a Emmett y sonriendo siempre, la sonrisa nunca dejó sus caras.

― ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? ―susurró Edward en el oído de Bella, sonriendo cuando ella se estremeció.

― ¿No sabes que me quedaré en tu casa? ―respondió ella, acercando sus labios hacia el oído de él―. Alice convenció a Charlie hasta el domingo ―mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja y Edward gimió en su cuello. Aquello provocó que ambos se miraran y comenzaran a avanzar hacia la salida del gimnasio. Los chicos vieron como Bella y Edward se iban apresurados hacia el auto de este último.

―Pensé que irían más temprano, han aguantado bastante ―comentó Rose y todos asintieron, riendo y comenzando a bailar de nuevo.

Edward condujo rápidamente, pasándose los altos y las luces rojas, provocando la risa de Bella, quien estaba igual o más desesperada que él. Lo había deseado desde el primero día y no podía creer que por fin lo iba a tener.

En el segundo en que cerraron la puerta de la casa, Edward se lanzó a los labios de ella, provocando un sonoro gemido en ambos. Ansiosos y desesperados, comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, tratando de mantenerse vestidos hasta llegar al cuarto de Edward.

―Eres hermosa, la más hermosa de todas ―susurró Edward, bajándole suavemente el vestido que Bella tenía, besando cada trozo de piel que tenía a la vista, mientras que ella trataba de desabrochar su camisa, fallando varias veces, por lo que cuando le quedaban 4 botones, pescó fuertemente ambos lados de la camisa y les dio un salvaje tirón, abriendo toda la camisa. Edward rio ante eso, pero no pudo evitar excitarse con eso, por lo que rápidamente desabrochó el cierre del brasier de su chica y se quedó maravillado ante la vista―. Te amo ―susurró antes de tomarla en brazos y acostarla suavemente en el centro de su cama, provocando de Bella sonriera.

―Siempre quise conocer tu habitación ―Edward sonrió ante las palabras de ella y besó sus hombros, subiendo hasta su oído.

―Ahora que la conoces no saldrás nunca más ―Bella gimió cuando él besó y mordió su oreja, bajando hasta su cuello, donde lamió y succionó, dejándole un enrojecido chupón. Dejó de pensar coherentemente en el momento en que Edward tomó uno de sus senos en su boca, provocando que jadeara en busca de aire. Las manos de Bella se fueron rápidamente a los cabellos de Edward, tironeando y acariciando, provocando que Edward gimiera fuertemente. Él no dejaba que nadie tocara su cabello nunca, pero al sentir como ella lo acariciaba, haría una excepción sólo con ella.

―Te deseo, ahora ―murmuró Bella, levantándose y girándolos a ambos, para quedar a horcadas en el firme estómago de su amante―. Tienes mucha ropa ―ronroneó y Edward sintió que ya no podía estar más excitado, pero eso si era posible. El sentir como Bella lamía y besaba suavemente su pecho, bajando lentamente hasta su cinturón, provocó que su intimidad saltara de anticipación. Estaba durísimo, cosa que nunca le había pasado. Él sólo se había acostado con dos chicas en su vida, y nunca fue más allá de sexo, pero ahora estaba más que claro que lo que tenía con Bella era puro amor. Edward la amaba con locura, como nunca pensó que un adolescente de 18 años podría querer a una mujer.

―Bella ―jadeó él cuando sintió como Bella le bajaba los pantalones. Se quitó rápidamente los zapatos, mientras ella le terminaba de quitar el pantalón y los calcetines. Bella sonrió al ver como los ojos de Edward se oscurecían al ver como con los dientes le comenzaba a quitar el bóxer, veía como su pecho se movía rápidamente, queriendo coger toda la cantidad de aire que fuera posible.

La maliciosa sonrisa que Bella le dio debió haberle advertido lo que ella tenía pensado hacer, pero su mente estaba totalmente desconectada de la realidad, por lo que Edward no sabía lo que ella haría hasta que vio como ella se inclinaba y tomaba su intimidad entre sus manos.

―Be-Bella ―jadeó Edward, sintiendo como su respiración se detenía de golpe y su polla se endurecía aún más ante el suave contacto de las manos de Bella. Ella sonrió y se inclinó para besar su punta, provocando que su cabello cubriera un poco su cara. La imagen de Bella haciéndole una mamada, fue tanto que no tardó en correrse en su boca, donde Bella tragó todo rápidamente, antes de incorporarse y sentarse a horcadas en su estómago, besando su pecho y succionando su cuello, dejándole un chupó a él―. Eso fue… grandioso, gracias ―susurró Edward contra los labios de Bella, quien sólo sonrió y lo besó fuertemente.

―Mi turno ―los ojos de Bella se abrieron al ver como Edward la giraba y la dejaba entre la cama y él. Sonrió al sentir como él besaba sus montes y luego bajaba lentamente, besando su estómago, donde provocó que riera suavemente. Edward sonrió al escuchar la risa de Bella y su corazón se aceleró―. ¿Le tienes algún cariño a estas bragas? ―murmuró él, mirándola desde abajo con esos hermosos orbes verdes. Bella negó confundida y Edward sonrió aún más―. Bien ―él tomó un costado y las rompió fácilmente. Bella jadeó ante eso y se excitó mucho más ante eso, le encantaba que él fuera rudo con ella, pero también tierno. Su respiración se detuvo en el momento en que él se encontró con su intimidad, soplando y succionando suavemente.

―Edward ―chilló ella y él sonrió ante eso. Succionó rápidamente, sintiendo como ella comenzaba a contraerse, abrió un poco la boca y con sus dientes mordió un poco su botón, provocando que Bella chillara y se viniera fuertemente en su boca. Bebió cada gota, dejándola completamente limpia. Bella sonrió cuando él comenzó a deshacer el camino hasta sus labios, besándola lentamente.

―Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia? ―susurró Edward, posicionándose en su entrada. Bella sonrió abiertamente y con un beso en los labios le contestó.

―Siempre ―Edward sonrió y entró lentamente en ella, sintiendo como su calidez le rodeaba rápidamente. Se sentía como en casa, nunca se había sentido tan completo en su vida como en esos momentos. Su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho, acelerándose con cada movimiento que daban. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, esperando a que su novia se acostumbrara a su intimidad, pero en el momento en que Bella cruzó las piernas tras su espalda, provocando que el contacto fuera mucho mas profundo, gimió fuertemente―. Más rápido, bebé ―susurró ella y él la besó antes de aumentar las embestidas. Lo único que se oía en la habitación eran sus suaves gemidos y los jadeos―. Me… me vengo ―susurró Bella y Edward sintió como su sexo se contraía sobre su polla, por lo que aumentó aún más las embestidas.

―Vente, mi amor, vente para mí ―murmuró él y con dos estocadas más, ambos se vinieron fuertemente, chillando los nombres de ambos. Edward cayó pesadamente sobre el cuerpo de Bella, pero ella no sentía nada más que el corazón lleno de amor. Cuando Bella comenzó a acariciar el sudoroso cabello de Edward él se alzó rápidamente sobre sus codos y la miró lleno de miedo y amor―. Bella, no usamos condón… oh, mierda, lo siento, bebé, perdón ―comenzó a disculparse rápidamente y Bella rio suavemente, besándolo para callarlo.

―Tomo pastillas, bebé, tranquilo. Está todo bien ―Edward sonrió y la besó, pero ambos sabían que una parte de ellos quería tener un bebé.

―Algún día, mi amor, algún día no necesitaremos eso ―Bella sonrió ante las palabras de su novio y lo besó fuertemente.

―Te amo ―susurró y Edward sonrió, abrazándola fuertemente, mientras los acomodaba en las mantas de su cama.

―Yo también, muchísimo ―ambos sonrieron ante eso y se besaron suavemente.

Bueno mis niñas espero sus **Reviews, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeño OS**

**Quiero agradecer a mi vecina hermosa **** ella fue mi beta! Te adoro hermosa y gracias por todo.**

**Klary Alice Cullen swift **


End file.
